


Fickle Love.

by Wendihomo



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Sibling Josh Washington, Happy Josh Washington, Implied Relationships, Josh Washington Appreciation, Love, M/M, Minor Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Romance, Sibling Love, Supermassive Games, rami malek - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendihomo/pseuds/Wendihomo
Summary: Josh loved his sisters.Maybe it wasn’t obvious, but love was if anything a fickle thing; at times it manifested as a great blooming sensation and other times it could be as subtle as leaving a light on.
Relationships: Beth Washington & Hannah Washington, Beth Washington & Hannah Washington & Josh Washington, Josh Washington & Beth Washington, Josh Washington & Chris Hartley, Josh Washington & Everyone, Josh Washington & Hannah Washington, Josh Washington/Chris Hartley
Kudos: 23





	Fickle Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft and Josh-focused before I try and write a longer piece.  
> It’s my first time writing fan fiction since TUA (which just had s2 revealed!) so expect some more regular pieces. :) 💕
> 
> This doesn’t touch on any plot details, so don’t worry about spoilers!

Josh loved his sisters.  
Maybe it wasn’t obvious, but love was if anything a fickle thing; at times it manifested as a great blooming sensation and other times it could be as subtle as leaving a light on, or, the much more Josh-centric example of picking the smallest egg at Easter and swearing that honestly, it’s your favourite kind of chocolate regardless of how many nights he’d been eyeing up the large Cadbury’s one.

The lodge had always been their special place. It was filled with so many memories the lodge could very well be bursting at the seams. Fond memories of walks along the snowy banks, of aching legs as Josh struggled to keep up with the strides of his parents but he insisted- he always insisted- that he didn’t need any help. That he wanted to see the world down here, and he was content with his sisters seeing the world up above. 

Beth caught up to him quickly, and though she’d shared a womb with Hannah the other sister never really seemed to get her footing. Josh and Beth were wild, they blazed wherever they went and left scorched trails of their stories and adventures; and Hannah, as delicate as dew, was content to merely spark alongside them; a warming light; a way home.

Josh loved his sisters.  
He loved how familiar Hannah was, how humble and honest a woman she’d grown to be. He loved making her laugh and smile, the way her nose would crinkle up. Hannah was a spark, and though she didn’t always burn as bright as the other Washington siblings she was alight, and she had ignited them too.  
Beth had, in many ways, taken after him. His brash confidence, his slightly lopsided toothy grin and the way they would both spin a story as long as the thread allowed them. 

Dad always said they were storytellers, that their words would spin out of their mouths like webs; growing larger and larger, connecting tiny little details to a grand plot and eventually they would step away with something truly mesmerising in place.  
Josh took it to heart, he honed the craft. Primary school lunchtimes were spent sitting down near the bleachers on greying grass, telling his peers about all the wild adventures he’d had at the lodge; and eventually he was a senior, sitting in a stairwell telling those same stories to his friends.

Josh loved Chris, too.  
It felt weird admitting it, Josh wouldn’t say it aloud. His dad would probably clap him around the shoulder and tell him it didn’t sound very ‘manly’ and whilst Josh would love to argue- really, he lived for it- he knew it was merely easier to admit these things to himself and only himself.  
Josh loved Chris.  
He wasn’t sure what that love meant, entirely, and he was fairly certain that any digging around would only leave him with more questions than answers so he submitted to the idea that love was a fickle thing, and that he would need a net the size of the globe to catch and examine it.  
He would appreciate what they had, the bike rides in the rising summer sun, the occasional dip in the pool and he would thank the stars that when he grazed Chris’ hand with his own, only for a moment, Chris merely smiled. They didn’t need any kind of label, or any kind of definition. Josh had accepted that the world was full of love, practically bursting at the seams and that he too, had an awful lot of love to give.

He could only wish that it had lasted just a little longer.


End file.
